


【王贺美X阿良也】无明之镜

by PiruruMeow



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiruruMeow/pseuds/PiruruMeow
Summary: 阿良也再次提出问题，回答者是王贺美陆。
Relationships: Araya Myojin/Riku Ogami
Kudos: 2





	【王贺美X阿良也】无明之镜

**Author's Note:**

> — 含有千夜千要素  
> — 很谐星的王贺美……警告⚠️

◇◇

不急不缓地走下十级楼梯，打开那扇沉重的门，里头的世界和外面的夜色一样黑。虽然眼睛很快能够适应，但一瞬间还是有种难以呼吸的感觉。在这样的黑暗里，阿良也倒是很快就在吧台前找到了夜凪景，还有那个趴在一旁的大理石台面上、只有脊背安静地起伏着却仍然十分惹眼的家伙。

“怎么不叫黑山来？” 阿良也打量着睡相相对于其本人的狂野已算十分规矩的王贺美陆。

“他…… ” 夜凪似乎有点难以启齿。

“如果是平时就叫了，但他现在是我们对手组的导演啊。”

“我不就是对手组的演员吗？”

“说得也是。”夜凪恍然大悟般摸了摸头发。

“就这么随便地把配戏的演员交给对手好吗？一不小心杀掉他的话……”

“阿良也君应该不会杀掉他吧？”夜凪眼里满是认真。

“应该不会吧！” 阿良也耸耸肩。

在连夜凪这样迟钝的家伙都感受到周围客人克制但好奇地打量着三人的眼神之后，阿良也忙叫来出租车，两人各站一边架起嘟囔着梦话的王贺美，把高大的他塞进了车子里。本以为会在大楼门口遇到等待的司机，一路上却是出奇地空旷。

在告诉司机夜凪家的地址后，夜凪突然脸红地扭捏起来：“能不能把他带到阿良也君家去？”

“？”

“那个……千世子说要来找我。”

“讨论演技。” 夜凪补充道。

“好、好。”

……说什么对手组、一脸防备的样子，这不是和对手组的演员打得火热吗。虽然知道这两人总是暗中较劲，但那较劲的热度超越了一般的职业基准，虽无八卦之心，阿良也也知道得七七八八了。

等到终于架着王贺美踏进了阿良也租住的公寓，两人十分默契地赶紧解下重担，在杂物环绕之中，把王贺美摆到了一处好不容易找到的落脚之地。

“别让他仰躺。”  
阿良也着手以搬家具那样不讲究的手法和力道把王贺美的身体扭到了侧卧位置。

“……怕他呛死。”

“阿良也君意外地会照顾人啊。”

“就算不知道自己喝醉了之后发生了什么，姑且也是遇到过喝醉的家伙……”

虽然这里的“家伙”是自己那个至今行方不明的生母吧。

“阿良也君这么细心我就放心了……类和丽说浴室放不出热水，得赶快回去修。” 说着，夜凪抓起背包，又加了一句“千世子说阿良也君喜欢吉野家，下次请你吃吉野家！”

喜欢是喜欢，但那还不是因为王贺美乱带的风气……比起那个，更想吃夜凪咖喱。而且，千世子在家的话让她修啊。又不真的是不懂人间柴米事的天使……不过话还未出口，夜凪已经风一般地不见了踪影，只留下阿良也面对着王贺美安然的睡脸。

◇◇

阿良也在一小时前接到了夜凪的电话。

本来，他不用智能机这件事帮他过滤掉了当今同龄人间80%的社交，但夜凪这家伙似乎也并不习惯使用智能机，就算出道后新买了手机、在雪的指导下注册了SNS，仍然有着中老年人般的沟通习惯，如果不是打电话，就是言简意赅、毫无情绪更无emoji地发来一句话的mail。如此一来，倒是和他对上了线。

夜凪在电话里说，王贺美喝醉了，她不知道怎么办才好。

他固然能够理解十六岁JK面对过分热情的成年男性的无措之情，但管这种闲事并不是他的风格，尤其是在作为乙组演员、作为千世子的助演等等他避之不及的复杂关系的考虑之下。但恰巧，今天是他的闲逛日——本来是最能调动他情绪的日子，在声名逐渐进入大众视野之后，他不得不把出行改在夜晚，而今日的闲逛一无所获，正在烦闷之时，他又恰巧走到了这个离夜凪他们逗留的酒吧两个街区之遥的地段。想要遭遇点什么，哪怕人为制造点什么的渴望正充斥着他的神经，于是他就欣然地管下了这档闲事，甚至不知不觉间加快了脚步。

不过，这到底是闲极无聊，还是其中也掺杂着对于王贺美此人的好奇心呢。他不能不承认，对于观察王贺美这件事确实是存在着好奇心的。

◇◇

“夜凪？……是夜凪吗。”王贺美的睡相很不安分，一会儿将身子扭来扭去，一会儿又嘟囔着什么。阿良也凑近了听，从喊热到叫冷嫌弃了个遍。这会儿又在叫夜凪的名字。

“……认人的本领真高妙，我大概也就比夜凪高20厘米吧。” 阿良也想。他并没有回应王贺美的诉求，而是给自己倒了一杯冰牛奶，在他身旁盘腿坐下，闭上眼，将一夜闲逛的所见细细在脑海中整理一遍之后，打算就此睡觉。至于这家伙如何都好，只要不死掉，等他的经纪人来回收他就好。

虽然说梦话的王贺美算不上安静，但比平时的存在感降低了许多。阿良也此前当然并无机会看到他这副陌生的样貌，却对这位巨星不陌生。在他逃课抑或逃家、跑去电影院坐上一整天打发时间的少年时代，王贺美已经在太平洋的那一边落下脚，出现在荧幕的边边角角里。待他终于打定主意听从严老师的指教，王贺美的影像也占据了更多、更主要的画格。说来也奇怪，此刻闭着眼帘、被自己堆放在地板上的饮料罐、CD、游戏主机接线等等之中的王贺美看起来比在大荧幕上看到的特写还要更遥远一些。

这话他不曾对天知心一说过，但天知在选角上讲求的趣味和他自己的追求不谋而合。原因显然不是因为他欣赏王贺美的表演，而是因为这家伙是他最反感的那种演员。他仔仔细细研究过王贺美的表演，甚至每一部他出演的片目都看了，原因是不信邪的他企图寻找到任何一部王贺美不出演“他自己”的作品，毕竟王贺美说到底是一个演员，结论却是这家伙的存在是“反演员”的——简直是，随时预备着成为任何人的他自己的反面。

王贺美乐此不疲地扮演“自己”的固执让他困惑；王贺美明目张胆地扮演“自己”的事实让他愤怒。种种彼此依赖却又矛盾的情绪缠结在一起，绳头正被面前这个人牢牢握住。阿良也伸出手犹豫着拨了拨王贺美的三根刘海，用手卷了卷，又像拎章鱼须那样拎起来，真是一副滑稽相。或许他对王贺美也可以说是同情的——这家伙的ego要大到何种程度，才能遮蔽掉被禁锢在名为“自己”的躯壳中的无聊呢。

“明神，看你玩得很开心嘛……”

被思及的对象突然睁开了眼。

“哦，醒着啊。”

阿良也说，手里却是并没有松开王贺美的头发，而是变本加厉地一会儿提起来一会放下去，像是玩着弹力玩具似的。

“大明星是不是该回家了？找不到你，不知道有多少人会被扣奖金啊。真要这么残忍么。”

“好不容易出来了，不想回去。” 王贺美翻了个身，阿良也玩着刘海的手也被他拍掉了。他的手带着酒醉后升高的体温，让阿良也被烫到似地缩回了手。

“大明星都像你这么任性吗？”

“别人不知道，我嘛——是挺任性的，不过这就是我哦。”

看起来被唤作大明星的人对阿良也给他安排的这块睡床没什么怨言，仿佛阿良也家铺着地毯的木板地是中央公园的草地一样，他把手枕到脑后，悠然自在地晃起腿来。

“你怎么知道呢？” 阿良也突然说。

“嗯？”

“你怎么知道什么是‘你’呢，这是我一直很在意的一点。”

王贺美的眼睛突然亮了起来、以一种难以描绘却十分王贺美的方式充满了神彩。

“你，很有意思嘛！”

他一手利索地撑起身子，在落地灯昏黄的灯光中凑近了阿良也的脸。

那是一张和白天那倦怠的、隐没在一头乱发投下的阴影中的、完全不同的脸。倦怠的表皮层层剥落之后露出了带着一点慵懒的柔和脸庞，被暗影描绘着的眼周和眼眸泛着湿气，像是要滴出粘稠的、灼人的深色汁液来。

“就比如说……”

“就比如说……” 王贺美复述着阿良也诱导性的句子。隐藏在后面的东西并不畏惧被发现。不如说，阿良也把他领进这个巢穴并已经在里面恭候多时了。王贺美掌着直觉的风灯，微弱的光线忽闪忽闪的，他一只脚踏在巢穴松软的、毫不做掩饰的洞口——方才那酒真是没白喝呀，他想。

“就比如，来做件‘王贺美陆’绝对不会做的事吧。”

“哦？”

“和我做爱。” 阿良也眯起眼睛，瞳仁放出了一线光芒。

王贺美听罢一愣，随即大笑起来。

“哈……你说得没错，这可真是件不‘王贺美’的事。本以为小严裕次郎是要向我请教，到头来是想挑衅啊。”

“不留到《罗刹女》开场吗，等不及了？”

“夜凪创造的机会得好好珍惜。”

他并不给王贺美消化的时间，二话不说拉起宽大的帽衫甩掉、又褪掉裤子，俯下身在王贺美的运动长裤前方摸索起来。虽然没有门襟可以直接拉开，但是用手抚弄上去可以捉到里面实在的触感。一个他也有、却陌生的器官，他习惯于问询这些器官不断获得教益。王贺美挑了挑眉，不过很快就闭上眼，由着阿良也感受着自己的器官隔着光滑的布料逐渐充血。

在手里时还不发觉，但到了嘴里就能发现王贺美的性器和他一样傲慢了。

阿良也用舌头卷动着前端的软肉的时候他偏要一口气冲进来、剐蹭着他上颚后部让他差点倒过气去，等到平了气息压抑着反射反应用喉管试探着深入的时候，这家伙又按住他的下颚叫他别动，就这么直愣愣地插在口腔里，过了好一会儿，直到他憋得脸红气喘。总之，这家伙一秒都不愿意放弃对过程的主导权，并不比幼儿园分组活动时指手画脚的小组长成熟更多。但阿良也不气不恼，他懂得交出身体的乐趣，此时也任由王贺美摆布，不如说王贺美如此鲜明地为两人本该或多或少有所尴尬的交媾定下调子，他倒要好好感谢王贺美才对。

发觉阿良也的手在往自己身前摸索，王贺美拨开了他的手：“别碰自己，听我的……待会儿让你舒服。” 这人确实十分轻佻，还会信口许愿。濡湿的性器被他自阿良也口中抽出，王贺美就着他手的位置揉弄了几下，顺势沿着他的臀缝将手滑到穴口。

“带套……” 阿良也微喘着想要站起身来，王贺美先一步从裤袋里抽出皮夹：“用我的。”

“……你在防备我吗。我又不会怀孕。”

“主要是尺寸问题。” 王贺美的声音带着点狡黠。“用你的lube吧。”

等阿良也从床头柜里翻出润滑，王贺美已经自己戴上了套，却并不急着插入，而是不紧不慢地用手指描摹着肉洞外缘的形状。他愿意消磨，阿良也也愿意等，毕竟此刻震动个不停的想必是他王贺美的手机，但阿良也的身体仍然诚实地表达着迫切，汗从额头啪嗒滴落下来，内里焦灼地抽动着索求。

“……啊、嗯……不进来吗……”

“我是不是比你预想的温柔？我赢了吧？”

看起来，王贺美还记着这场性事幼稚的比赛性质，并且对输赢十分挂心。他似乎已经在心里草拟出好几条得胜的标准，笃定了要实施到底。计划的实施步骤也全无理数，也没有预警，下一秒他就省略掉多余的试探深深地埋入阿良也的体内。

“呃啊、你慢点……！” 阿良也被激得弓起腰，他伸手去推身后的人，却被紧紧扣住了手。

“明神，看看你自己。” 王贺美说。

面前正是阿良也购置的巨大穿衣镜，搬来后为数不多由他自己购置的家具。他在这里练表演，在里面审视自己，通过自己的躯壳审视里面的他人，也通过演出他人的样貌审视自己的灵魂。王贺美——还有他自己，当然是故意选了这块地方行他们的事。他被王贺美揪住头发抬起头来直视着镜子。镜中趴伏的他不着寸缕，只有先前剪短、近来又长长了几分的头发遮掩住泛红的脖颈，身后掐住他的腰顶撞着的男人把长裤褪到膝盖，像是展示新制好的标本那样向着镜子骄傲地扳起他的脸。

阿良也觉得无端的烦躁，盯着镜子里小如一个光点的自己，他想，还要走多少路才能走到自己面前？能不能让王贺美快马加鞭；他勾引这家伙，是为了让他帮他赶路，不是为了做无用功，满足王贺美无聊的虚荣心……想到这里，他回头对王贺美说：能不能弄疼我？

合了王贺美的心意，他就会从善如流。王贺美实在是太不挑食的动物。虽然也是富有经验的美食家，但人类这东西，味道古怪或寡淡的部分阿良也绝不会下口。王贺美不一样，他的齿痕几乎布满了阿良也的全身。就算是他微卷的不听话的黑头发，王贺美也要挑出几缕在嘴里兴致盎然地啃咬几下。他的犬齿不厌其烦地磨蹭着暗色的眼圈，仿佛那颜色标记了卤得最为入味的地方。

或突突地跳着、或是轻轻一带而过只留下一丝红痕的小伤口分散了阿良也身后的酸胀，疼痛像一张被珠针串起的网在大大小小的神经突触间传导开，围捕电火花一般炸开在他脑中的影像片段。有虚构的，也有写实的，也有分不清是经历还是梦境的。他唯一所记得的、凭借的线索只是身后赋予他疼痛的人是王贺美陆。

每一个身体黏腻在一起相接的部分都可能携带一个可传达的信息，他分身乏力地追逐这些信息，他必须在须臾之间将这些信息固定为一个可以命名能够索引的带着尾巴的情绪，而至于这些信息是否能够回答他抛出的那个关于王贺美的问题，他已经无暇顾及，只能一厢情愿地张开手和身体索取，像个掬不起水来的孩子。

又不知过了多久，闪烁着的疼痛突然停止了。远处的阿良也看到王贺美将自己的身体转过来，他扯下套子急促地搓动了几下，阿良也神思恍惚地仰着脸，浓稠的热液便洒在他的脸颊上、眼皮上、嘴唇上、粘在他的长睫毛上，睫毛给深色的眼圈遮上泪痕一般的影子。他迷了眼，抬手抹了抹，又本能地用舌头去舔手指上的精液，不知不觉中，两手并用着将脸上的精液拢进嘴巴里的他变得很贪婪。因为结束了，而这就是他得到的、能吃到的东西了…… “还不够……” 他小声嗫喏着。

“这东西……随便你吃多少，说就是了。”明神的话显然点燃了王贺美又一轮的心火，但明神看上去很不对劲，王贺美只得跪坐下来轻轻拍着他的肩膀。

“明神……？”

蒙在眼睛上那一层乳白色的浓雾散去，世界又清明了。王贺美那暴戾地横冲直撞的气息都被他收拢在嘴里了。阿良也从叫他呼吸困难的水中站起来，看到面前还是自己狭小的房间、凌乱的床铺、还有一个微微气喘着、有点担心地打量着自己的王贺美，他想——唔，吃到了。这就已经结束了。

看到他的眼神复又聚焦在一起，王贺美笑了：“回来了？”

阿良也并不答话，他低下头：“我去洗澡。”

“不再来一次？”

“……不了。“

“所以是我赢了？”

“在床上获胜，挺值得骄傲的吧。只可惜……在剧场里比的不是做爱。”

王贺美理所当然地已经认定自己是这场毫无评判标准的比赛的胜者，因而对阿良也口舌上逞的风头毫不挂心：“哈……你洗快点。身上黏糊糊的难受死了。“

“那一起洗？” 阿良也一怔，也不知自己从何提的建议。

“你不是说不做了……？”

“……说的也是啊。” 他从壁橱里抽出一条新浴巾，光着脚赤裸着走进浴室去，关上了门。

◇◇

镜子中的眼眶看起来并无异样，用手指抚过去可以摸到细小的两个凹陷。

在所有平素可以看得到的部位，例如脖子、肩膀这些地方，王贺美都咬得很浅。

阿良也转过身打量起腰窝凹陷处的齿痕。果不其然要深得多，大概会由红转紫，淤血上一个礼拜才能消退。该说这家伙是会做人呢，还是太会做人呢。

但他总归不是人，人哪里有一个劲儿地咬人的呢。若是和写真偶像做爱，这牙痒的家伙该会往哪里下嘴？可话说回来，他自己也不是人，而是食物。有时候他通过焚烧重生，有时候也通过成为食物成为人。

他盯住镜子里自己眼周深色的一轮。色素的沉积是和激素有关的。等到哪日果真静心寡欲，可能眼睛也会变得清爽。

但绝对不是今天，也不是能够想到的往后的任何一天。他还是有太多欲望和愿望，这些人间的毫厘计较驱使着他走进令人生厌的人世。为这些欲望冠之以何种名字已不再重要。守护剧团的未来也罢，观看夜凪的成长也罢。这些明确的字眼背后那个不明确的、混沌的东西，天知心一一定是洞穿了那个东西，才邀请自己来参演这场愿者上钩的游戏的。那家伙就像心地险恶、天真残忍的小孩子一样，把自己和王贺美——种类截然不同，产地也不同的昆虫，捉到同一个陶罐里厮杀；而自己却还在他的计划上更进一步，敞开身体——还有心怀，把身体当做了天知心一的陶罐、王贺美的跑马场……

热气蒸腾着阿良也的身体，叫他紧绷的部分松弛下来。他用手指旋转地按进略微红肿起来的后穴里，粉红色的血丝随着莲蓬头的温水像一尾小鱼一样被放生，打着旋儿地、在浴室的地漏中消失不见了。他的嘴里还弥漫着那有一丝血腥的味道。

他却不那么肯定这是精液的味道抑或是自己的喉咙被撞击时毛细血管破裂的味道，他抬头用面孔去迎接直泻而下的水流，思考着究竟吃到了什么精液之外的东西——很显然，对方就像那些高傲的米其林餐厅一样不能任由你点菜，而是提供顺序和菜品都无法更换的套餐。王贺美到底端上桌来了什么呢。阿良也把打湿的头发一缕一缕顺到脑后，这是他的头发听凭摆布的唯一时刻。他咂咂嘴，说不定——只是吃到了这腥膻的东西而已。

但就算什么也没有吃到，也并不坏。他喜欢一切能够激发波动冲抵无聊的东西：喜爱也好，欲望也好，反思也好，愤怒也好，迷惑也好。王贺美是很强烈的刺激物，就算囫囵下肚也会产生剧烈的生理反应。

不知是否是发现了自己的思路带有自我劝服的性质，阿良也的嘴角微微勾起来，发出一声被水声隐没的叹息。

他希望打开门之后王贺美已经走了，又希望他最好还是别走。他还有许多想要确认的东西，那不分明的，他还想刨根究底地冒险问一问。不论如何，他都静静琢磨着自己内心的波澜，即便门外百无聊赖地在房间里东张西望、“嗯嗯嗯”地应着经纪人电话的王贺美对此一无所知。

-完-


End file.
